


Newtmas One-Shot

by pvrplestrange



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Hurt Newt, M/M, before Newt's death, during Death Cure, newt's still not immune, so many, thomas comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvrplestrange/pseuds/pvrplestrange
Summary: Before Newt dies, but after he finds out he's immune, he has a breakdown of sorts because he doesn't want to become a Crank. I gave myself feels, I'll give you feels, we all have feels. It's really short (like only 300-or-so words short) but I really love it, so read on and enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you would like me to keep writing! I'll be posting some Supernatural stuff soon, and maybe a little Joshler from TØP. ;)

“What’s wrong with you, Newt? I know you have the Flare, but that’s no reason to push us away! I want to understand you, Newt. I just want to understand.” Thomas yelled at Newt. They weren’t around anyone else, everyone but them was asleep.

“I’m bloody shucking crazy, Thomas! That’s what’s wrong, okay? I don’t want to be around you when I get past the Gone. I just don’t think I would be able to look at you. Or have you look at me. Does that make sense, Tommy?” Newt looked away, not ashamed, but afraid to meet Thomas’ eyes.

“Newt… you can’t push me away. I’m going to be here, no matter what you say or want or do.” Newt’s eyes burned with tears. He didn’t want to let Thomas know he was crying. He was supposed to be the strong one, he wasn’t supposed to cry. 

“Tommy… I don’t want to go crazy. Or die.” It was too late. A sob escaped. His body jerked, and Thomas gathered him up in his arms. He let go. He screamed and cried and kicked and sobbed in Thomas’ grip, and Thomas just sat there and let him. Newt was going to die, and Thomas knew the feeling. Thomas had been in situations where he thought he was going to die, and he knew how helpless Newt was feeling.

“Shh… it’ll be okay. It’s all going to be okay.” Thomas rested his chin on Newt’s head and waited for the episode to end.

“How? I’ll be dead next month! Well, either that or insane.” Thomas was crying now too.

“It’ll be okay because I’m here to help you through it, okay? And when you go crazy, I’ll feed you through slot on the door. And when… or rather, if you die, I’ll be there to make sure that they don’t feed you to Cranks or burn you. Okay?” Newt leaned against Thomas, the warmth was welcomed. He sat up straighter and nestled his nose in the crook of Thomas’ neck.

“You have to promise me that, Tommy.” Thomas lifted his face up by his chin and looked him in the eye.

“I promise, Newt. I love you.” The space between their lips closed, and Thomas’ hands cradled Newt’s face. Newt loved it.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
